


What will never be

by theoakpancake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And slight Solangelo, Because I can, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Leo Valdez/Jason Grace - Freeform, One-Sided Leo Valdez/Nico Di'Angelo, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Sad, The Blood of Olympus Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, slight caleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoakpancake/pseuds/theoakpancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn't be Nico's Percy Jackson, his first crush. And he certainly couldn't be his Will Solace, his current boyfriend. But as long as the son of Hades was happy, Leo didn't particularly care.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i> He couldn't be Leo's Jason Grace, his old time crush, or his Calypso, his girlfriend, but as long as the son of Hephaestus  was happy, Nico didn't particularly care </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What will never be

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sad and then shit happened  
> Leo's POV ended up being sadder than Nico's POV how have I done this

Leo watched as Nico gave Will Solace a kiss on the cheek, walking away and toward the sword fighting arena. The Italian looked healthier. He had gained some weight, and his pale skin had gone back to it's original olive tone.

It broke his heart, it really did. The way that Nico seemed so at ease with the son of Apollo, how they complimented each other perfectly. Light and Dark. And Leo? Well, Leo didn't really fit either of those categories. And, quite honestly, he was pretty sure the guy hated his guts anyways. 

But as long as the two were happy together, it was okay. He could live with it. Even though it tore him apart, watching them, he just wanted Nico to be happy. Even if it wasn't with Leo.

It still hurt like hell though.

Eventually, Leo pulled himself to his feet and began walking back to Bunker 9, whistling thoughtfully. Maybe some good old fashioned work would pull him out of this rut. Leo Valdez is the cheerful guy, not the brooding guy. Hell, if he didn't make a joke about literally everything, he was sure his friends would get a heart attack. We can't have _that_ happening. After surviving Gaea (Well, _Leo_ hadn't, but that's irrelevant), dying of a lack of Leo-ish charms seemed like a pretty shitty way to go.

Thankfully, his cabin-mates at Bunker 9 paid it no mind, although whether it was because they just didn't notice or didn't want to say anything, he didn't know. And as he began talking with Calypso about how to rebuild Festus (He was thinking about calling him Festus Jr.) he realized something.

He couldn't be Nico's Percy, his first crush. And he certainly couldn't be his Will Solace, his current boyfriend. But as long as the son of Hades was happy, he didn't particularly care.

 

|~~~~~|

 

Nico watched as Leo worked, fascinated. The impish mechanic never failed to amaze him. How could he build machines out of scrap metal and some nuts and bolts? Nico wasn't sure. Probably some Hephaestus powers.

He got sick to his stomach as he watched him flirt with his girlfriend, Calypso. Or, at least, he assumed they were together. They certainly acted like it. That only served to remind Nico of his failed relationship with a certain son of Apollo. It was great while it lasted, and they were still really good friends, but they weren't together anymore. Besides, Will had told him that he had an eye on some guy from the Athena cabin. Malcolm, maybe?

He thought back to the Argo II, when Leo had confessed to him that he had had a thing for Jason. I mean, Nico could get where he was coming from. Tall hot guy who's really caring? And unattainable? Seemed like just Leo's type, now that he thought about it.

At the time, though, Nico hadn't expected it. From the way that Leo raved about girls from time to time (a lot), he figured he was probably the straightest person on the ship, aside from Hazel. After the stunt Annabeth and Piper had pulled while drunk (He wasn't attracted to girls but even he could admit that it was hot), and the 'experimenting' Jason and Percy had done (They ended up being straight, as suspected, but Nico had a feeling it was more about revenge on their girlfriends than being confused about sexuality)...

But apparently Leo used to be crushing on the blonde Superman.

And then Calypso's island. Leo hadn't seemed the same after than. And after he came back from the dead, with Calypso herself in tow, Nico didn't know what to think.

Now though, he was sure about what he was feeling. He couldn't be Leo's Jason, his old time crush, or his Calypso, his probably girlfriend, but as long as the scrawny Latino was happy, he didn't particularly care.

It hurt like hell though


End file.
